


Ed goes to Hogwarts

by frostyCheesecake



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Promised Day, Professor Ed, Teacher Edward Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyCheesecake/pseuds/frostyCheesecake
Summary: Not the actually story yet just the ideas so far.Post-Promised Day, haven't decided a HP book. Alchemy is not magic, but some may prove to be wizards. Amestris is on Earth, but has a different calendar.





	Ed goes to Hogwarts

After the Promised Day Ed still has his automail and alchemy.

Amestris is finally trying to gain some allies instead of just making war on the neighbors.

The British Wizarding world takes notice of the State Alchemists, worried about muggles finding out about magic they contact the State Alchemist division and Fuhrer Grumman trying to get them to hush up about their "magic" when talking the the muggle government.

Alchemy is not magic.

Intrigued by the supposed wizards they decide to play along. As far as normal Britain knows the "State Alchemists" are actually just chemists employed by the military, this isnt a focus of conversation between the two nations and they leave it at that.

Eventually Dumbledore suggests Amestris sends an alchemist to teach at Hogwarts. The Ministry agrees it would be good and proposes this to Amestris.

Amestris agrees, seeing an opportunity to learn more about these "wizards."

Of course its Ed they decide to send. After getting Al's body back Ed has mellowed out a little, still hot headed at times though. He's an average height now but still doesn't like when people who are taller than him comment on his height.


End file.
